Wanted, If You Want Me
by faberryislife13
Summary: Part II of the Faberry series. Song is Outlaws by David Lambert


**A/N: Okay guys here is part two of my Faberry series that I have yet to create a name for. This part is not really based on but named after and contains the song Outlaws by David Lambert, or if I have any The Fosters fans he plays Brandon Adams-Foster. Please review, follow, and favorite. Enjoy! **

Quinn walks up to Rachel's locker and leans up against the locker next to it.

"Hey baby. How are you this lovely afternoon?" Rachel asks grabbing her history text book.

"I'm amazing! Hey... I have a surprise for you." Quinn says wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist from behind.

"Oooh... What is it?" Rachel asks her girlfriend, leaning into her.

"Ummm... No. The whole point of a surprise is for the recipient to not know what it is until they receive it." Quinn says giving Rachel a loving look.

"Okay fine. Just... When do I get it?" Rachel asks turning around in Quinn's arms and looping her arms around her neck.

"You'll see. Be patient my cute little impatient sloth." Quinn says tapping Rachel on the nose.

"Sloth... Uh... Is that a good or bad thing?" Rachel asks giving Quinn a 'WTF?' look.

"Everything is a good thing when it comes to you, baby." The blonde says grinning when Rachel rolls her eyes.

"You are so corny." The singer says kissing her girlfriend of six months on the cheek.

"Oh you know you love it! Now I need to get you to class." The former cheerleader says untangling herself from Rachel's arms and intwining their fingers.

When they make it to Rachel's class Quinn pecks her on the lips and tells her she'll see her later. She then races off to get Rachel's surprise ready.

* * *

When Rachel walks into the choir room she sees Quinn sitting on a stool in the front of the room.

"Hey sweetie... What's this? I didn't know you were singing today." Rachel says coming to a stop in front of Quinn.

"I know. Surprise baby!" Quinn says kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"Awww! Baby this is so sweet!" Rachel gushes throwing her arms around Quinn and pulling her close.

They pull apart just as walks in and tells everyone to take a seat.

Once everyone is seated Shue starts talking.

"Alright guys, Quinn has requested to sing something today. So give it up for Quinn!" He says stepping back and giving Quinn the floor.

"Okay everyone. I have been with Rachel for six months now and I think it's about time in sing something for her." She says nodding to the band.

_I took you at your word_

_When you said you would steal my heart_

_Yeah this might sound absurd_

_But would you be my thief _

_Take all of me_

_Every part_

_Love, love, love is my crime_

_So baby come catch me and let's do the time_

_I think we might be outlaws_

_I think I might be in love_

_Cause I'm all out of reasons _

_Like seasons_

_Winter, Summer, Fall_

_They're all washed up _

_If you're still way over there_

_Maybe slide on in by my side_

_Cause I'm just an outlaw_

_Wanted_

_If you want me_

_I'll love you every day and every night _

_Lock me up for good_

_Right here in your arms_

_You vandalized my neighborhood_

_With your piercing eyes and devilish charm_

_Love, love, love is my crime _

_So baby come catch me and let's do the time_

_I think we might be outlaws_

_I think I might be in love _

_Cause I'm all out of reasons _

_Like seasons_

_Winter, Summer, Fall _

_They're all washed up_

_If you're still way over there_

_Maybe slide on in by my side_

_Cause I'm just an outlaw_

_Wanted_

_If you want me_

_I'll love you every day and every night _

_Love, love, love is my crime _

_So baby come catch me and let's do the time_

_I think we might be outlaws_

_I think I might be in love _

_Cause I'm all out of reasons _

_Like seasons_

_Winter, Summer, Fall_

_They're all washed up _

_If you're still way over there _

_Maybe slide on in by my side_

_Cause I'm just an outlaw_

_Wanted_

_If you want me_

_Baby we're just outlaws_

_Baby I'm so in love _

_Cause I'm all out of reasons _

_Like seasons _

_Winter, Summer, Fall_

_They're all washed up_

_If you're still way over there _

_Maybe slide on in by my side _

_Cause I'm just and outlaw_

_Wanted_

_If you want me_

_I'm just an outlaw_

_Wanted_

_If you want me_

_I'll love you every day and every night._

Quinn finishes, stands up, and walks over to Rachel. Grabbing her hand.

"Rach, I knew that you were special the moment that I laid eyes on you. I didn't believe in love at first sight until I met you. You are the love of my life and you always will be. I love you with all my heart baby."

"Gosh, baby I love you too." Rachel says standing up and kissing her love.

They kiss until they hear a couple throats clear. Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, and Mike all cheer and clap while the rest of the guys except Finn do wolf whistles.

"As sweet as that was, I need to start the lesson now." Shue says directing them to their seats.

They sit down and Rachel snuggles into Quinn's side.


End file.
